Noche de Brujas con Scorpius
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: En Halloween una carta le llega a Scorpius para que pase la noche en la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Aceptará ir? Aunque eso no es todo, habrá una condición extra que deberá cumplir ¡sí o sí!


**Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic está basado en el capítulo _Noche de brujas con Johnny _de la serie Johnny Test.**

**Este fic participa en el reto especial "Disfrázate con Jack O'Lartern" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**Noche de Brujas con Scorpius.**

**.**

**.**

En el Callejón Diagon estaban un rubio de ojos grises, con aspecto algo irritado que cargaba las bolsas de una pelirroja de ojos marrones; eran Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter. Ellos acababan de comprar los trajes que se pondrían ese día: 31 de octubre; Scorpius escogió un traje sencillo de gladiador sin embargo su novia tuvo que buscar en cinco tiendas distintas y, al no decidirse entre la variedad de ropa, de las cinco tiendas se llevó cinco bolsas. Hyperion no podía estar más adolorido de los brazos, ¡no entendía como su papá iba de compras con su mamá! Sin embargo, lo que sí puede asegurar es que le mintió cruelmente con eso de "Ir de comprar es lo mejor, y también es bastante entretenido".

Debió sospechar al ver en ese momento el, breve, gesto de dolor de Draco.

—¿No me digas que sigues enojado? —preguntó la bruja de diecisiete años de manera inocente, aunque con una sonrisa burlona.

En la época en que eran estudiantes ella fue a Hufflepuff y él a Slytherin.

—Que me duelan los brazos, que tenga un tic en el ojo y que sienta el deseo de ahorcarte con tus propias bolsas no significa que esté enojado —respondió, en ironía, Malfoy rodando los ojos.

—¡Genial! —dijo una efusiva Lily, sonriendo contenta— En verdad pensé que lo estabas. —Se acercó al chico de diecinueve y lo abrazó, se alejó a los minutos y luego lo besó.

_¡Por supuesto que estoy enojado, niña ¿qué crees?! _pensó apartándola delicadamente.

Ambos continuaron su camino, no tenían nada más que hacer en ese lugar; Scorpius, con cierta lentitud, tomó la mano de Lily y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la bruja. La faquir sabía de primera mano que su novio era un poco... ¿tímido? Sí, tímido para esas cosas; no era algo que hiciera así como así en cualquier lugar. Tenía que estar de ganas. Ella le miró sin hacer nada más que caminar.

* * *

><p>En la lejanía, entiéndase el Caldero Chorreante, se encontraban un pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeraldas con otro pelinegro solamente que de ojos café; ambos estaban esperando a que la pareja pasara por ahí, había algo importante que deberían de hacer con el mayor secreto posible.<p>

—¿James, estás seguro que esto es una buena idea? —cuestionó Albus preocupado, el mago de diecinueve años nunca vio bien esas cosas.

El antes mencionado, que era un nigromante de veintidós años de edad, asintió completamente seguro de si mismo; esa era sin duda lo mejor que se le había ocurrido... bueno~ no fue al cien por ciento idea suya, también ayudó su primo pelirrojo favorito. Se escondió un poco cuando distinguió, enteramente, la cabellera de su hermana y la de ese Malfoy; emitió un quejido suave, ¡él no aprobó así de sencillo su noviazgo! Aunque tampoco pudo hacer nada, si Lily tenía algo en la cabeza no descansaría hasta obtenerlo. Es idéntica a Harry en ese aspecto.

—Por supuesto, ¿acaso dudas del intelecto de tu hermano mayor? —James le miró como si estuviera ofendido.

—No es por eso: recuerda que mamá te dijo que estudiarás, otra vez, el libro de Pociones Avanzadas —recordó Albus. Él era consciente que James se moría por ser Pocionista y si fallaba en el examen significaría que no podría serlo: en la Academia de Aurores, había una rama que se dedicaban a las pociones y éste siempre aspiró por ir allí.

—Descuida, esto no afectará en nada el resultado de la prueba. —Puso una mano el hombro del taumaturgo como si con eso quisiera decirle que todo estaría bien.

Albus suspiró, relajado.

—No dudes de tu hermano, Al —regañó James.

Y le hubiera creído de no ser por la sonrisa burlona, que en ese momento, se formó en su rostro.

—Preparémonos, que pronto vendrán aquí —dijo, finalmente, Albus resignado a la idea que lo harían.

* * *

><p>Regresando con Scorpius, éste siguió encaminándose a través del Caldero Chorreante. No notó que James y Albus estaban allá... ni siquiera Lily, lo que es muy extraño ya que ella era perceptiva; bueno, no del todo en vista que fue la última en enterarse de los sentimientos de Malfoy.<p>

—Scor, ¿y ese papel? —inquirió al notar el antes mencionado objeto en la suela de sus tenis. Contuvo una carcajada, ella no desperdiciaba las oportunidades que tenía para burlarse de él.

Éste miró hacia abajo y, precisamente, ahí estaba.

_Esto o me lo hizo Lily o me lo hizo Lily _pensó recordando que era la única con el coraje suficiente... ¡porque aun no va a olvidar la broma de despedida que le hizo! Bufó, lo dejó en vergüenza. Para menos, hizo que le cayera pintura verde musgo en la cabeza ¡y pareció la personificación del ogro Shrek, con todo y traje incluido!... gruñó irritado.

—¿Qué dice, Scor?

Ladeó su cráneo en dirección del ya desdoblado papel, tanto ella como Hyperion estuvieron muy confundido al terminar de leerlo.

**_Q_**_uerido EMA (**E**scorpión de **M**al **A**ugurio)._

_Si eres lo suficientemente valiente ven a la Casa de los Gritos y ponte el disfraz que te proporcionaré (una vez que estés allá), tienes que ponértelo sí o sí, a menos que te acobardes y no te lo pongas te catalogaré como un cobarde de lo peor y por si fuera poco todos verán la foto más vergonzosa que tienes. Bueno, no soy tan malvado así que podrás traer un invitado ¡pero uno y no más, ¿captas?! Por tu bien y el de tu orgullo ¡hazlo a rajatabla! O de lo contrario... ya sabes: ¡hola foto, adiós ego!_

_Se despide, RIAM. _

_**R**ojo e **I**nvaluable **A**ctor **M**isterioso. _

—¿Aceptarás? —preguntó asustada Lily, nunca le encantó ese lar. Tragó en seco.

—No tengo otra opción —dijo resignado.

La faquir se apegó a su novio, él la sintió temblar.

Frunció el ceño, no era de todos los días verla así y no le gustaba. La razón de su miedo es que en su primera visita a Hogsmeade unos ¿chicos? —no estaba seguro, las risas no las pudo distinguir— de Ravenclaw la encerró en ese lugar y... ¡los desgraciados la asustaron con sonidos espeluznantes! Lo que una niña de trece consideraba de ese modo, por suerte el profesor Longbottom la encontró a tiempo, de lo contrario en lugar de ser miedo hubiera sido fobia.

¡Y allí sí que se hubiera desquitado!

—No te preocupes, Lily. No te haré ir, es más, iré solo —susurró un calmado Scorpius, la atrajo hacia él y empezó a hacerle mimos.

Armándose de fuerza y valor, que ni supo de dónde los sacó, dijo—: No hace falta; no todos los días tengo una oportunidad como esta... así que, ¡yo te acompañaré! Ya es tiempo de dejarme de niñerías. —Lily trató de sonar como de costumbre: llena de indiferencia y sarcasmo. No pudo, fracasó irremediablemente.

Malfoy sonrió de lado, esa es la bruja que conocía.

—Muy bien, acompáñame.

Una vez llegaron a ese lugar, lo que les llevó alrededor de una hora, se toparon con la "grata" sorpresa de encontrar dos cajas frente a la puerta. La pareja supuso que serían los trajes, el chico avanzó hasta tomar ambos objetos y, una vez regresó con Potter, le dio una caja y las abrieron al mismo tiempo; el traje que le salió a Lily era uno de bailarina de ballet y a Scorpius de Robin Hood. Malfoy alzó una ceja, ¿se vestiría como... eso? ¡Asco! Bueno, era mejor que el traje de su novia.

—¿Cambiamos?

—Ni pensarlo —dictó ignorando la mirada fulminante de la nigromante.

Con un movimiento de varita ambos se pusieron sus respectivos disfraces, Lily se vería bien si no tuviera una gran cara larga de 'no quiero ponerme esto' en cambio a Malfoy no le importó el suyo, no era para tanto y la verdad creyó que sería muchísimo peor; el muchacho caminó hasta la puerta y la empujó para que se abriera. Lily tragó en seco otra vez, bien le tocó cumplir su parte del plan... paso a paso, lento pero seguro se adentró en el lugar que no quiso volver a ver: la aterradora Casa de los Gritos.

—Esto no es tan malo como pensaba —murmuró el mago viendo atentamente a su diestra y siniestra, no iba a arriesgarse a cualquier susto digno de un ignorante, en cuanto a bromas se refiere.

—Dilo por ti —tartamudeó asustada, ¡sin embargo su miedo no la detendría! Superaría su pánico esa noche, a como diera lugar.

Scorpius viró a la izquierda y Lily lo siguió, el dueto ojeaba a ambos lados; hasta ese momento nada fuera de lo normal había ocurrido... salvo el hecho de que RIAM convirtió ese lar en una especie de laberinto, no obstante, no era algo por lo que debían de alterarse. El mago, al pisar el primer peldaño de la escalinata, se fue hacia abajo... un momento, ¿qué?

—¡Scor! —gritó la bruja mirando en esa dirección, deseosa y ansiosa por volver con su novio lo pisó pero nada pasó. Extrañada, repitió la misma acción dos veces más y la resolución que obtuvo fue la misma: Malfoy estaba en algún lugar de ahí y ella tenía que encontrarlo— Genial —dijo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. A buscarlo se había dicho.

* * *

><p>En otra parte con la persona misteriosa, ésta estaba en una habitación por donde controlaba todo... absolutamente todo lo que pasaría en ese lugar; fue su idea que Malfoy llegara ahí aunque, de entre todas las personas, nunca pensó que sería Lily la invitada. En realidad ni siquiera creyó que llevaría. Alzó los hombros restando la debida importancia, sacó su aparato medio lelo: era como un controlador pero con la forma de un simple dulce —de navidad—, con la etiqueta de Sortilegios Weasley.<p>

—Será divertido —prometió con una sonrisa jocosa y presionó el caramelo haciendo que una pantalla se encendiera, claro que antes la encantó para eso. La imagen se dividió en dos: Hyperion a su izquierda y Potter a su derecha, sonrió con cierto deje de maldad—. A comenzar. —Primero enfocó su vista donde estaba el faquir.

_Scorpius había caído en una habitación cuya única salida era una puerta que estaba a quince metros, el mago vio de lado a lado buscando algo o alguien que se le apareciera; al no hallar nada se dedicó a caminar. No notó la telaraña que colgaba arriba de su cabezota rubia, de ahí descendió una araña gigante —que antes de ser hechizada tenía un tamaño promedio— con sus ocho ojos y esos "colmillos" que la caracterizaban en busca de su presa: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy; sus "colmillos" hicieron clic varias veces._

_Eso bastó para que el chico se percatara de su presencia._

_—¿¡En nombre de Merlín, por qué está esto aquí!? —vociferó asustado mientras comenzó a correr hacia el frente. _

_Malfoy avanzó hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna ¿de lava? ¿¡Lava?! ¿Es que lo querían matar o qué? Sacudiendo su cabeza pensó en la mejor para salir de ahí en una pieza, volteó hacia atrás notando a esa araña ¡demasiado cerca! de él. Su corazón se empezó a acelerar y la adrenalina en él estaba por los aires, ¿qué haría? _

_Los clic de los "colmillos" se hicieron más potentes hasta que... reaccionó al último minuto y sacando su varita lanzó un Wingardium Leviosa haciendo que la araña gigante se fuera directo al foso con lava ardiente, con sumo cuidado se acercó a la orilla y con cautela miró si la monstruosidad se derretía. ¡Ingrata fue su sorpresa al percibir que eso estaba ahí! Usando la lógica Scorpius relacionó la presunta lava con ¿salsa de tomate? De nuevo usó un hechizo que hizo que un poco de esa cosa se elevara y lo estrelló en la pared más cercana. ¡Nada pasó!_

_—Salsa de tomate... ¡me la va a pagar ese RIAM! —gritó iracundo el mago, dando zancadas hacia la puerta._

El Rojo e Invaluable Actor Misterioso —o para acortar RIAM— se reía de la cara del nigromante. No era de todos los días verlo con semejante semblante, ignorando el bramido que dio se concentró en la varita: si no deshacía de ella sería un gran problema; se puso una mano en el mentón meditando en la mejor manera para hacerlo.

—Ya sé cómo —dijo sonriendo el chico al momento que apretaba un botón azul del tablero.

Eso causó que una gran manguera apareciera en ese lugar y que succionara la varita, esto ocurrió antes que Scorpius saliera de la habitación. Cabe recalcar que echó rayos y centellas con esto.

—Vamos a verla. —Ahora su visión se enfocó en Lily, quien miraba todo con muchísimo temor.

_Potter se encontraba en una especie de pasillo con numerosas fotos a diestra y siniestra, ella veía con pavor esas imágenes... ¡tenía la condenada sensación que sus ojos la seguían! "Ojalá que sea mi imaginación, que sea mi imaginación", se decía constantemente; las ganas no le faltaban para irse de ahí pero como se prometió que superaría su miedo ¡a aguantarse! Cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia sin embargo, como dijo antes "Ya es tiempo de dejarme de niñerías", ¿o fue demasiado impulsiva? No importando la respuesta ¡la faquir no se iría hasta haberlo dejado de lado!_

_—¿Cómo me deje convencer de esto? —murmuró virando hacia la izquierda, allá se topó con algo que sólo pensó ver en Hogwarts._

_Un macabro fantasma... ¡macabro en toda la palabra! No se le veía la cara por una capucha que llevaba puesta, su vestimenta se limitaba a una gabardina negra que le cubría los pies; un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No era ninguna cobarde, es sólo que en ocasiones como estas no estaba demás la tan conocida y estimada._

_—¡Retirada estratégica! —Al momento en que se daba media vuelta y corría despavorida._

_El fantasma voló hacia ella, taciturno, y dijo—: No te escaparás de mi, dulce pelirroja. —Emitió una risa que le erizó la piel a Lily._

_—¡Ay, mamá! —chilló mientras apresuraba su andar._

_No era fobia, no~ ¡era que eso era horripilante en todos los sentidos! Le recorrió otro escalofrío, huyó y huyó a todo lo que daban sus piernas; su respiración era tan acelerada como la de su novio, aunque éste sí recordó que era mago. _

—Definitivamente esto sí será divertido de ver —dijo el mago sonriendo burlón.

No era de todos los días el espectáculo que su prima favorita y en el orgulloso de su novio montaban, ¡pero es que le daba tanta gracia! Aunque quizá sí se pasó un poquito con esas inocentes bromistas, ¿o será que se equivocó y estaban espléndidamente bien? Sea cual sea la respuesta esa sería una noche que Hugo Weasley nunca olvidaría y, de paso, tendría muchas formas para burlarse de la pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

**Simplemente explicaré que el **RIAM **es la asociación que fundaron todos los hijos de los supervivientes de la guerra que son de la familia Weasley (sin mencionar que son los más celosos, sobreprotectores _etcétera_). Aunque los únicos que al principio no tenían nada que ver eran James, Albus y Hugo; tiempo después (alrededor de los dos meses) se enteró James y arrastró a Albus al "Lado Oscuro" (cortesía Louis). **

**El único que aún no sabe nada de esa asociación es Hugo, o sea, él no escribió la carta (fue Albus) pero sí la mandó sin abrirla... antes que se me olvide: Hugo SÍ hizo las bromas. **

**Aunque como pueden ver es un poco pesado para hacerlas, ¿no creen? **

**Tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano, las chicas Weasley y Lily se enteren de la verdad. Aunque ¿quién sabe? *se alza de brazos y se retira comiéndose un chocolate***


End file.
